bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Apache Dartship
Apache Dartship is the final upgrade on the first path for the Heli Pilot in Bloons TD 5, and the 4th upgrade of Path 1 in BTD6. It adds homing missiles and a powerful machine gun to the Heli Pilot. The Heli Pilot shoots a constant stream of darts and it also shoots missiles that seek out bloons and explode. The Heli Pilot also retains its regular Quad Darts attack, but shoots faster, and with some delay between each dart volley. In BTD5, this upgrade costs $14875 on Easy, $17500 on Medium, $18900 on Hard, and $21000 on Impoppable. In BTD6, it costs $16,660 on Easy, $19,600 on Medium, $21,170 on Hard, and $23,520 on Impoppable. Strategy This is a very expensive upgrade to purchase, but the advantage of this is that it's a very powerful tower upgrade which can take down any type of bloon (providing it has the IFR upgrade to tackle with camo bloons). Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) 3.7 Apache Dartship price decreased ($17500 → $14000). Update History (BTD6) ;4.0.0 Cost decreased ($20,000 → $15,000) ;8.0 Cost increased ($15,000 → $19,500) Rocket damage increased (1 → 2) Machine gun fire rate increased by 25% ;9.0 Cost increased ($19,500 → $19,600) Gallery Apache Dartship.png|Apache Dartship in BTD5 apache notcamo.png|Above is 4/2 Apache Dartship, below is 4/0 Apache Dartship. Note the colors on wings. Apache Dartship BMC.png|BMC artwork Apache destroying bloons.png|Apache Dartship attacking CC9E6ABE-8692-4573-B987-EC9137795318.jpeg|Official artwork in BTD 6 IMG_3946.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 2, bottom path 3) Trivia *This upgrade is somewhat like the Spectre, as both shoot some type of explosives and darts. **Apache Dartships become less powerful if used in packs, as they can push each other out of the way. **If used with a Monkey Ace, the Monkey Ace will push it around. This can be very frustrating, especially when the Apache Dartship is set to lock in place. *The Apache Dartship is a reference to the AH-64 Apache, which is still in use today. *Two Apache Dartships can easily beat the MOAB Madness special mission. *The in-game Apache Dartship has no visible rocket launchers on the sides but still shoots missiles. **The artwork shows missiles on the wingtips, however. **The Apache Dartship fires four missiles about every second, at farther range than its 'main gun'. *** If set in a location where only its missiles fire, every time it fires its central gun spins, possibly implying they fire from there, however this is unlikely, as the missiles appear to originate from central gatling gun and the twin guns on each side of the main cannon. *The Apache Dartship is the fastest dart-shooting tower in the whole game (without ability boosts), as the main gun shoots every frame (60 shots per second barring lag). *The Apache Dartship used to be used in easy Deflation winning. But it got nerfed in 8.0 When it cost $19,500. Players formerly could buy a Monkey Commerce, buy Razor Rotors, sell village, and buy Apache Dartship with $30 left over. In 9.0, the price got increased, rendering this strategy unusable. **A 4-0-1 Apache Dartship can solo a Z.O.M.G. on Logs, similarly to how a 5-2-0 Apache Prime can solo a B.A.D. as well. Category:Heli Pilot Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades